For safe operation of a railroad vehicle, an abnormality diagnostic device that diagnoses abnormality of the railroad vehicle is used. As such an abnormality diagnostic device, one that diagnoses abnormality of a railroad vehicle based on sensor data acquired from a sensor loaded on the railroad vehicle and a diagnostic model in which a relation between the sensor data and presence/absence of the abnormality is made into a model is known.
In a conventional abnormality diagnostic device, abnormality is diagnosed by applying arbitrary sensor data to a diagnostic model. However, in such a conventional abnormality diagnostic device, it is difficult to accurately diagnose abnormality of a railroad vehicle. This is because the sensor data of the railroad vehicle is in a dynamic and mutual dependence relation with conditions such as a time period, a traveling position, weather and the number of passengers.
For example, the performance of a brake of a railroad vehicle has different characteristics in the case that the railroad vehicle is traveling through a flat section and in the case that the railroad vehicle is traveling through an inclined section. Even when the sensor data is applied to the diagnostic model without distinguishing these conditions, it is difficult to accurately diagnose abnormality of the brake.